Futoshi Shimano
"Lemme drop ya some wisdom. If all ya care about's climbin' the ranks, ya gotta be thinkin' one step ahead. But if ya wanna look down from the top... it's the endgame that matters. Rulin' the world don't mean shit if you lose it the next day." Futoshi Shimano (嶋野 太, Shimano Futoshi) Shimano was the head of the Shimano Family, an affiliate of the Tojo Clan, known as Futo Shimano in the overseas versions of the games prior to Yakuza 4.'' Early life Before Yakuza 0 take place, Shimano is known as one of the people who carried out the Jingweon massacre alongside Shintaro Kazama under Sohei Dojima's orders. According to Kashiwagi's account, shortly after the Jingweon massacre of 1980, Shimano split up from Dojima Family and became a patriarch of his own family. Yakuza 0 In the events of Yakuza 0, he was the Patriarch to Goro Majima. Infuriated with his failure to participate in the raid he orders him to be tortured in his private chambers where he endured a year of pain and suffering by Shimano's personal hands. Exiling him to Sotenbori, he entrusts Majima with the custody of Sagawa who offers him a chance to rejoin the family if he kills Makimura Makoto. Shimano does not reappear until later in the game after Majima and Sagawa find and supposedly kill Sera and reveals they wanted Makoto alive so she would willingly give Shimano the deed to the land she owned due to her feelings for Majima. After Sera secured his position as the new Chairman of the Tojo, Majima was tasked with killing Shimano for his secret alliance with the Omi but Shimano demonstrates his loyalty by killing the envoy of the Omi present for negotiations which spares him of his involvement in the plot to betray Tojo Clan. Yakuza After the Tojo's 10 billion yen reserve is stolen from their vault at Toto Bank, Shimano is one of the attendees at the emergency meeting at Tojo HQ on the subject. He becomes incredibly furious upon hearing about the robbery and storms out, ignoring Chairman Sera's orders to stay. He later reappears after Sera's assassination, getting groomed to attend the Chairman's funeral while his underlings report to him about their earnings. When one of his sergeants informs him that Kiryu has returned to Tokyo and that they were unable to beat him in a five-against-one fight, Shimano promptly cuts two fingers off his employee's hand as punishment for his failure and then goes back to enjoy his grooming. At Masaru Sera's funeral, Shimano reencounters Kiryu after an assassin shoots Shintaro Kazama while Kiryu is meeting him in his office. Finding Kiryu alone with the injured Shintaro, Shimano assumes him to be there to murder all the surviving patriarchs and commands his men to kill him. Kiryu fights his way through the Tojo HQ and reaches the front entrance, where Shimano is waiting for him. Though the patriarch fights to stop his escape, Kiryu beats him and flees. Eventually, Shimano is revealed to be secretly conspiring with the Omi Alliance once again, having made a deal with one of their leaders, Patriarch Yukio Terada, as well as Lau Ka Long of the Snake Flower Triad. Long and Terada were to help Shimano recover the 10 billion yen and become the next Chairman of the Tojo Clan and in exchange they would receive substantial percentages of the stolen money. Their plot is foiled, however, when Long fails to kidnap and retain Haruka Sawamura, daughter of the woman responsible for the theft, Yumi Sawamura. Nonetheless, Terada turned out to have never been on Shimano's side, since he was also working as a double agent on Shintaro Kazama's behalf. When Shimano discovers this, he tails Terada to the dockyard where he'd been hiding Kazama, who was still recovering from the attempt made on his life during Sera's funeral. Shimano and his men attempt to murder Kazama and Terada, but their attacks is foiled by Kiryu and Kazama's lieautenant, Kashiwagi, who arrive with reinforcements to fight of Shimano's thugs. Kiryu and Shimano fight each other once again and, just as the previous time, Kiryu ends up the victor. Shimano, however, refuses to accept defeat and, in a fit of rage at having lost once more, hurls at grenade at Haruka. Shintaro shields the girl from the blast, saving her life at the cost of his own, and Terada shoots Shimano repeatedly, finally killing him. Personality Much like Sohei Dojima, Futoshi Shimano has a reputation for his ruthless, violent nature, and has a brutal grudge against Kiryu for Dojima's death. He is short-tempered and is a firm believer in discipline, as demonstrated through Majima losing his eye and personally cutting multiple fingers off of one of his underlings. Though he mostly relies on sheer brute force to retain his power, Shimano has shown he can sometimes be capable of cunning strategy The most notable example of this is in Yakuza 0, when he succesfully acquires the deed to the empty lot by tricking Majima and Makoto into falling for each other so she'd hand the deed over willingly. Much like his sworn brother Tsukasa Sagawa, Shimano likes keeping tabs on others and expects them to visit and render tribute to him when they're close by. Throughout their careers, Shimano and Shintaro Kazama were bitter rivals due to their clashing personalities and leadership styles: While Kazama favored being diplomatic and gentle in his dealings, Shimano believed pure strength and discipline were the key to all yakuza relations. Appearance In all of his appearances, Shimano has a heavy build. In the PS2 release of the first game, he has an obese build (subverted in Kiwami where he's heavily built but has solid torso). Shimano's head is shaved bald using a razor. In his appearances, he has two sets of clothing: a standard gray suit over pale green dress shirt and a green tie with Shimano family insignia buttoned on his jacket and a set of Tojo clan kimono with white socks and matching black sandals. Tattoo In Japanese culture, there is a saying known as "ryuko aiutsu." The meaning is that the tiger has the strength to rival a dragon. Fighting Style His fighting style mostly exploits his brute strength, being slow but deals a good amount of damage. In Kiwami, his initial fighting style is derived from 0's Mr. Shakedown movesets. In his second fight, he's shown to be a proficient swordsman, wielding a katana with excellent skill. Gallery Futoshi Shimano.jpg Futoshi Shimano front tattoo.jpg Futoshi Shimano back tattoo.jpg Trivia * The scene where you battle Shimano for the second time in the original game is mimicked in Yakuza 0, with Kashiwagi coming to the dock with Kazama family yakuza to defend. * He speaks with a Kansai accent. Reference :. Category:Tojo Clan Category:Shimano Family Category:Yakuza Bosses Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza Zero Category:Dojima Family Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased charcters Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters